


【BBFF】[ PWP] Just a Teast of the Fruit

by Dan_Abnormal



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Abnormal/pseuds/Dan_Abnormal
Summary: “这不算什么，就只是友好的兄弟互助而已。”Or, Freddy managed to convince Billy that they should give each other a wank.





	【BBFF】[ PWP] Just a Teast of the Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> 突发短打pwp，因为是underage所以只有hand job。大概是小男孩间有些尴尬的第一次尝试，主旨是把嘴超碎的Freddy搞到闭嘴（？？？  
> 小男孩使我快乐。  
> ooc预警。

        “这不算什么，”Freddy坐在桌前，侧过身来，一手搭在椅背上面朝着Billy说道，“就是友好的兄弟互助而已。”  
        Billy直直盯着Freddy，没有给予回应。他朝后方挪了挪，舒服地靠在了床上叠得整整齐齐的被子上。  
        “橄榄球队那些男生在更衣室都是这么干的，这意味着这样做很酷。不是因为这件事本身是酷的，而是因为它在别人眼中是酷的，毕竟酷这玩意儿的定义就是这样。”  
        “‘在别人眼中是酷的’，你难道想在学校走廊上大喊‘我和Billy给对方打飞机了！’让全校的人都知道？”  
        “当然不，”Freddy摆手，“我只是想表达这件事是可行的，可接受的。”  
        “那你为什么不去找个女生帮忙——她们现在可喜欢你了——或者自己来？”  
        “这不一样，找女生意味着你得和她保持某种特殊关系，这不是我想要的。而假如是找你最好的朋友，就不会有这种事。”Freddy朝Billy笑了一下，“为什么不自己来——感觉是不一样的，你明白吗？自己的手和别人的手，”Freddy抬起右手试图做个示范，但手僵在空中想了半天不知该怎么比划，只好拿大拇指和拇指搓了搓，“不一样的。”  
        Billy盯着他的手，指甲剪得整整齐齐，末端长出来的白白一点也是剪得圆圆的。  
        “谁先来？”Billy说，往床边上挪了一些给Freddy让出个位子。  
*  
        Freddy有些记录癖，这点Billy是知道的。他看过对方做的标题为“超级英雄指南”的手账，厚厚的一本，一打开各种剪报和手绘插图。他现在只希望Freddy不要把今天这事也记到本子上。“今天我和Billy试着给对方打了飞机，感觉还不错。”算了吧，还不如杀了他。  
        现在Freddy正坐在他的身旁，抓着他的手一个指头一个指头地观察着：“很好，指甲不长，也没有什么可能会弄伤的。”Freddy满意地放开了他的手，冲他咧嘴笑了一下，“来吧。”  
Freddy兴致颇高，他很快解开了自己的裤子，连着内裤一起褪到膝下。Billy有些尴尬地移开视线。  
        “Billy，拜托，你可是我最好的兄弟，”Freddy伸出手便要去抓他，“超级英雄基本品质第一条，助人为乐，诚实守信，你答应了我的——”Freddy突然呛了一下，剩下的话都被他咽回了喉咙里——Billy把手放到了他的性器上，还用手指划了一下。  
        “哇，精彩。”Freddy干巴巴地说，“我看到有星星飞过了。”  
        “多谢夸奖？”Billy回道，他开始顺着抚摸，从根部到顶部，在顶端掐了一下，用顶端吐出的些许前液润滑。  
        “手法真好，”Freddy说，控制不住地抬起下身去迎合对方，“我开始怀疑你平时自己在浴室里都是在干些什么了。”  
        “哦闭嘴吧你。”Billy恶狠狠地说，连着手上的的动作也用力起来。  
        “我想到了一个新的超级英雄称号，‘Super wanker*’——怎么样？”  
        Billy没有回话，他俯下身抓住Freddy的一只脚踝，把对方的腿搭到床上。Freddy抗议道：“哦别这样拉我的裤子还没脱完另一边腿——”而Billy只是抓住他一头卷毛的脑袋，往他的嘴啃了上去。  
        男孩间的吻很青涩，没有什么缠绵技法，就只是唇与舌稍作接触，偶尔还磕上牙齿。Freddy惊讶地忘了闭眼，睁大了棕色眼镜死死盯着Billy，弄得对方愈发烦躁，动作也愈发粗暴。  
        分开后Freddy喘了半天气，开口第一句话就是“你是用哪只手抓的我的头发，别是你摸我的那只吧？”  
        Billy握着他性器的那只手又用力动作一下。Freddy的腰一下塌下去，嘴里泄出一声惊喘。  
        Billy把Freddy的裤子褪到脚踝，爬上床板，跪坐在对方腿间，一只手继续抚着对方的性器，另一只手从对方膝盖摸到大腿内侧，在对方性器下方按了一下。  
        “不，别，Billy，”Freddy抽搐了一下，小声说道。  
        “‘别’？我答应了你的，诚实守信，说到做到。”Billy按着对方的大腿加大了手上的力度，直到对方控制不住地朝上顶弄。Freddy的手指抓住被单，力度大得指节发白。直到最后Freddy忍不住叫出声来，眼眶因为生理泪水泛红，哭喊着Billy的名字射在了对方手里。  
        “Captain Wanker，我决定了。”Freddy抬手指着Billy的脸说道，我等一下就去改你的YouTube主页。”  
        而Billy只是又抓住了他的脑袋——用干净的那边手，用嘴堵住他接下来的话。

end.

 

*一个双关，wanker也可以是一个脏字。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得有点急有空再修一下，我累了我累了  
> (不敢相信我真的搞了小男孩pwp  
> ，我错了，我有罪。  
> BTW我想看博士搞哥哥请问有人写吗有吗有吗有吗???


End file.
